Catch Me
by RyuVonBielefeld
Summary: Wolfram died after being attack while he was on his way to his and Yuuri's wedding. Yuuri was left alone to stand on the altar, waiting for the blond prince to come. 'Please let me catch you now, Yuuri' the Small Shimaron king pull the double black king into his embrace. Yuuram and slightly Yuusara. UN-BETA ED


**Kyo Kara Maoh Fanfiction: Catch me**

Synopsis: Wolfram died after an attack while he was on his way to his wedding. Yuuri was left alone to stand on the altar, waiting for the blond prince to come. 'Please let me catch you now, Yuuri' the Small Shimaron king pull the double black king into his embrace. Yuuram and slightly Yuusara.

A/N: Now that I realized about it, I never contributed much to my favorite fandom. This fic produce when I was searching for any YuuriXSaralegui fic but fail to find any. I notice that Yuuri did notice Sara just like how he notice Wolfram was flirting with him *cough* when wolfram wear night gown *cough* So I thought that hey why not write a Yuusara fanfic as well?

 **WARNING: NO BETA-ED AND ENGLISH WASN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE! *SOB***

Author KKM OTP was of course: Yuuram

.

* * *

.

' _Wolfram Von Bielefeld, Would you marry me?'_

 _The double black king was on his knee when he proposes the blond prince of the great demon kingdom. Wolfram is blushing madly by Yuuri sudden display of affection. Yuuri had invited him and the rest of the people that they're closed with for an evening tea party. He wonder what announcement that the double black king want to make but he didn't expect that Yuuri will propose to him!_

' _Sorry I'm taking so long to finally do this, well you know…I work part time here and there to buy a perfect ring, although it's not that much…' Yuuri was obviously shaking as he tries to explain himself but Wolfram couldn't care less. He didn't care whatever ring that the stupid wimp bought for him or the earth silly tradition. He is just happy._

' _Well…you know, my family, Murata and Conrad…and there's also everyone who help me with the idea of proposing to you this evening and yeah…I wouldn't be able to do it myself so—' Yuuri was tackle down by this blond prince. 'Wolfram?'_

' _I do, you wimp! What take you so long!' Wolfram was almost cried on Yuuri's shoulder. All this while, he had waited for this moment to come. He almost loses faith on the double black king because it doesn't seem that Yuuri was serious much less interested on him._

 _The other had just smile seeing the silly royal couple. They're glad that the time had finally come for them to be together._

 _Murata give a signal to Yuuri to say the three magical words that Yuuri haven't got the chance to say to Wolfram before. The double black kings nods, understanding now is the right time for him to finally say it._

' _Yuuri?' Yuuri pull away from Wolfram after that. The blond prince stares into him with his beautiful emerald green eyes. Did he deserve this?_

' _I love you, Wolf. I love you a lot, Wolfram Von Bielefeld'_

 _He places a kiss on Wolfram's head. Wolfram clutches his fiancé jacket tightly. He didn't want this moment to gone._

' _I love you too, Yuuri'_

 _._

* * *

 _._

'Oh your highness, You look really handsome and majestic in that outfit!' Gunter squeals in happiness. He couldn't help to adore the sight of the double black king in his wedding outfit.

'You think so?' Yuuri let Conrad tighten his neck tie properly because hell he didn't know how to wear a necktie. Because usually his mom the one that done it for him.

'And you're done, your highness' Conrad pat his shoulder in which Yuuri let out a small sigh.

'It's Yuuri, Conrad. You're my godfather' Yuuri turns around to take a proper look of himself in the mirror. It's not as bad as he thought it would be. Murata, Gunter, Lady Cherri and his mom had pick a fine black suit just like the one that you'll see in the wedding magazine. Gunter then calls the royal tailor to take his measurement. Although he had to admit, he was scare what kind of outfit it will turn out. It turns out very…normally classy kind of suit.

He wonders… what is Wolfram doing?

Thinking about his gorgeous fiancé making Yuuri a bit anxious. Wolfram will obviously look really gorgeous. His blond hair and emerald green eyes will look perfect with any outfit that he wear. He began to imagine what kind of outfit that Wolfram will wear. Lady Cheri had given him a hint saying that Yuuri wouldn't look at anyone else when Wolfram comes. He could only wish he wouldn't do something stupid like faint or nose bleeding at that time.

'You're alright, Shibuya?' Murata tap his shoulder, dragging Yuuri back to reality.

'I'm fine…just a little bit nervous' said Yuuri. The great wise man can only smirk seeing the uneasiness of his best friend.

'Well…we should go now, the crowds are waiting for you' he reminds Yuuri. They held the wedding at the blood pledge castle but the pledge took part in the great one's shrine. Only VIP and close friend are invited to see the pledge.

Tradition Gunter said.

.

* * *

.

'You're prepare, my lord?' one of the Wolfram's retainer ask while he is sitting in his room.

'In a minute' said Wolfram. He turns to the mirror back to see his own reflection. But what he see in the mirror is not the usual him. In the mirror, reflect a young man wearing white asymmetrical dress. Because he is a male, they decide to match it with a white short. His wedding dress was tailored especially by the royal tailor instructed by his mother and Gunter. He had to admit the detail of the dress is beautiful. The dress was decorated with tiny piece of diamond and some pearl here and there.

 _It was heavy!_ Wolfram cursed silently. His makeup was prepared by his own mother and while his hair was done by his uncle who insist on helping him.

 _I look like a girl…_

Wolfram touches his own face. In the past, he wouldn't expect himself to become bride. He never thought he is going to wear a wedding dress of course. But here he is.

 _I know that Yuuri wouldn't mind if I want to wear a suit for our wedding… but Yuuri always seems to admire girl wearing dress…_

He put on the dazzling necklace that his mother uses to wear for her own wedding before. She was delighted when Wolfram wishes to have it.

 _I can be a girl for one day if that can make Yuuri less awkward…_

Wolfram ties the lace of his high heels before he turn to the big mirror in front of him. He look wonderful.

'Be prepare, Yuuri' He said with a devious smile before he went out from his room.

.

* * *

.

'I feel nauseous' Yuuri could feel his stomach churn because all the anxiety that had build inside him ever since in the morning.

'Relax, Shibuya. You look great alright, everything will be just fine' said Murata, trying to comfort the double black king.

'What takes him so long? I'm worry the guest had being waiting for quite some time now' Yuuri glance toward the honorable guest inside his throne room. They'll move to the great one temple later on when the announcer inform the arrival of the 'bride'.

'It's our tradition, your highness for the bride to stay at their own house until the wedding day arrives. In this case, Wolfram need to stay in the Von Bielefeld Mansion until today' Gunter explain.

'He is probably on his way here with his fellow retainer, Yuuri' Conrad added.

'Ehh….then what if I'm marrying someone who live far away? We couldn't possibly be waiting all week!' Yuuri complain.

'As a matter of fact, your highness, before your time, there was kings that had married to people who live far away from the great demon kingdom. The wedding ceremony had to wait for about two weeks before the bride actually arrive. The king had to prepare a sum of 14 wedding outfit while waiting for the bride' Gunter excitedly told him.

'This is crazy…I'll demolish this tradition later on' Yuuri silently mutter to himself but still could be heard by Murata and Conrad.

'There's no need to rush, Shibuya. Lady von Karbelnikoff and I had prepared a good ride for Lord Von Bielefeld to arrive right on time so that you wouldn't have to be impatient about you know be with him' said Murata before adding sarcasm at the end of it. How Yuuri wish to pinch the cheek of the great wise man here but he decide to dismiss it.

It was two hours of waiting, the announcer suddenly call for Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal. The three of them followed the announcer to a more secluded place from the crowd, leaving Yuuri and Murata alone.

'I wonder what's wrong with them' Yuuri said as he took a glass of water. Murata didn't like the looks of the announcer. He was breathing rather heavily as if there's…

'Entertain the guest, Shibuya. I'll look for them' Murata left Yuuri after that. Yuuri want to call for Murata because he didn't like to be alone in the crowd but then a bunch of aristocrat and their daughter swarming after Yuuri.

.

* * *

.

'I wonder where did they all go….geez, leaving me alone like that…' Yuuri cursed silently as he walks among the hallway outside the blood pledge castle. They didn't come back to him after they left with the announcer.

'No!' he heard a voice of woman screaming.

 _That voice! It was lady Cherri isn't?_

Yuuri run toward the direction of the scream. He wonders what happen. Did enemy manage to infiltrate inside the castle? There are less people outside the throne room because most of the servant had gone to help the ball inside the throne room. But there is still guard all over the castle.

 _It comes from the office…_

Yuuri almost reach his office when he heard that it wasn't really a scream. It's more like… Lady Cherri is crying?

'No…No! My baby…' he couldn't hear much because Lady Cherri is crying heavily. Yuuri want to get in and ask why but it seems that the others are inside as well. A loud sound of someone fall down could be heard inside the office.

'Mother!' Gwendal voice could be heard.

'Carry her to the sofa, Gwendal' said Gunter. It seems that Lady Cherri had just faint.

'So what now… how are we going to handle this?' Gunter's voice breaks the silence inside the room. Yuuri could feel the atmosphere inside is really intense. But he didn't know why or what happen. He is not sure as well if he should interrupt them right now.

'The real question now is…how should we tell Shibuya that Lord Von Bielefeld had died' Murata's cold icy word catch everyone attention. Including Yuuri…

Yuuri could feel his heart had stop for a moment. In instant Yuuri can feel his body is paralyzed by the news. His world turn pitch black. His mind try to digest what Murata had just said.

 _Wolfram…died?_

Murata's word echoes in his mind. It couldn't possibly be true… His wolfram…

'They inform that a group of unknown magic wielder attacked Wolfram's carriage while he was on his way here. His retainer had all being kill, leaving Wolfram alone to fight them' said Gunter.

Yuuri can imagine how Wolfram must have being shock with the sudden attack. He probably frightened as well to see his entire retainer being killed. Yuuri didn't feel good. His head feel so light. He didn't want to know any of these nightmares. His hand is shaking terribly.

'He manages to kill everyone in the group but… his condition himself...it's terrible. He couldn't possibly fight a number of thirty people all by himself without getting hurt' said Gunter.

 _Thirty…people?_ Yuuri can feel his leg barely support him. His heart is in mess. His mind is in mess. He wants to run away but his body wouldn't allow him. Warm tear had already filling his eyes. He tries so hard not to cry out.

'We should tell Yuuri and all of the guests by now…' said Gwendal. 'We will cancel the wedding and send everyone back home. After that we will prepare for the funeral' the oldest of the sibling announce. How can Gwendal sound so calm? Or did he?

'I'll go and fetch his corpse myself…' said Conrad for the first time. Everyone knows how close Conrad with Wolfram despite Wolfram denies it every time. He must be in mess right now. But… there's also another person who they need to tell…

Everyone didn't know how to tell the double black king.

Conrad flinches when he heard a sound coming from outside the office.

'Your highness?' Conrad run toward the door and look around. But he didn't see anyone outside. Weird… he swears he heard someone outside before…

.

* * *

.

 _It's all a joke, Yuuri… there's no way that is true…_

 _He couldn't possibly die… He promises me that he will come… Wolfram had promise me that he will never leave me!_

Yuuri run as fast as he could toward outside the castle. There is no way what he had just hear was true. Today was his wedding day with Wolfram. He is waiting for Wolfram to come. It doesn't matter if Wolfram is a bit late isn't? He can go and fetch Wolfram by himself if it's too hard for him to arrive.

He is going to prove to them that Wolfram isn't dead! He will personally bring Wolfram to their wedding just to prove that! They're wrong! This is just some kind of bad jokes that they're playing on him.

He didn't realize about it but he had turn into his maou form as he run away from the castle to the gate.

 _Wolfram is still alive… I know it…_

His vision becomes blurry with all the tears coming out from his eyes. He didn't care because all that he thinks right now is that he wants to see Wolfram. He wants the blond prince in his embrace. He didn't even realize there's someone coming out from the carriage that had just arrived.

The two of them fall on the ground when Yuuri accidently bump to the said person. He hurt a lot. Now that he had stop, Yuuri realize that his heart hurt a lot like it was about to explode.

'Wolfram…' Yuuri want to see him but his leg couldn't move. He knows it himself about the truth. He knows that he can't change that. He is hurt.

'Yuuri?' a familiar voice call for him. All that Yuuri could see is a person with long golden white hair in front of him before he lost his consciousness.

.

* * *

.

' _Don't slack off from your work, you wimp! Wake up now!' Yuuri can hear Wolfram's fiery voice scolding him._

' _Quiet Wolf…I'm sleepy…' Yuuri grab the closest pillow and bury his own head from listening Wolfram's lecture. The blond prince was furious this time. He grab the pillow from Yuuri but it seems that double black king have a plan B._

 _Yuuri pull the soldier on his own body. He plants a small kiss on the blond prince lips. Wolfram Von Bielefeld is seriously taken a back with Yuuri sudden display of affection._

' _Will you be silent now, Wolf. Or I'll make sure you wouldn't have the chance to open your mouth again' said Yuuri, slightly teasing the now already red blond prince._

' _Y-you! That's my first kiss!' Wolfram is in 50 shades of red already right now. Yuuri smirk._

' _Well that make both of us equal then' said Yuuri. He swears why didn't he realize Wolfram was this cute. He should have done this always._

' _WIMP!' Wolfram throws a pillow to him. The blond prince runs out from his room after that. He couldn't wait to tease the blond prince even further after this._

 _._

* * *

 _._

'…a great soldier, beloved brother and lovable fiancé…' the priest read in the funeral. They had burry Wolfram that morning and everyone had pay their condolence toward the king and closest family. The weather is gloomy as if the earth was grieving over the lost as well. The aristocrat and other guest had left by noon. Gunter had taken the roles to escort all of the guests back to their respective carriage while Gwendal had left after the funeral to accompany Lady Cherri. Conrad was worried about what his mother being alone so Gwendal had offered to accompany their mother.

Yuuri is the only one that left in the royal graveyard even after the funeral had ended. He is just standing there looking at Wolfram's grave.

'Your highness, let's get inside…' Conrad is in charge on Yuuri's safety by Murata. The king wasn't in a good state. He hadn't said or eats anything ever since he woke up this morning. What shock them was the one that woke up wasn't the human Yuuri… it was Yuuri's Maou form. Murata had check what is wrong with Yuuri but he fail to find a good reason.

They make a conclusion that the human Yuuri refuse to come out and that his Maou form act as a substitute.

'Your highness? Are you alright?' Conrad didn't know how to communicate with the double black king more. He couldn't bear to look at how broken the young king right now. Sometime the Maou's tear running down on his cheek even though his expression couldn't show it, Conrad knew that he was crying. He couldn't even cry properly.

'Maybe I can speak with him, Conrad?' a voice interrupt them.

Behind them was the young king of Small Shimaron. Yesterday, they were alarmed by the guard that their king had faint in front of the castle's gate. They all had rushed to find the king only to found that the young king of Small Shimaron was carrying him inside.

.

* * *

.

' _I found him running out from the castle. We bump when I was coming out…' the young king explains._

' _He is crying in his Maou form… what happen?' Sara asks them. They were silent for a moment. It seems that somehow… Yuuri had found out the truth. Conrad carried Yuuri to his room, leaving the others to explain to the young king of Small Shimaron._

' _Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld had died while on his way here. Therefore, the wedding is cancel' said Gwendal._

.

* * *

.

'He is a very high spirited fiancé, Yuuri' the king of Small Shimaron stand beside Yuuri. The double black king didn't say anything at all. His cold empty eyes didn't move away to the slightest from Wolfram's grave.

'Well…aren't you going to cry, Yuuri? It will make you feel better' said Sara. There's no answer for that as well. They remain like that for a couple of minute before Sara turn impatient.

'You know Yuuri, I'm sure Wolfram wouldn't like it if he see you like this…he will call you a wimp' said Sara. This cause Yuuri to flinch. He walks away from the grave, leaving Sara alone.

'Yuuri! Please don't be like this anymore' Sara follows him from behind but Yuuri didn't want to listen to any of what Sara was saying. It hurts a lot.

'You can't be a wimp like this, that's so not you, Yuuri' the young king of Small Shimaron hold his hand but Yuuri jerked his hand away.

'I am a wimp so what!' the Maou shouted. By the Maou's power, the thunders growled in the sky. Saralegi didn't realize when did the sky turned dark.

'How would you understand about losing someone that you love! How would you expect me to be okay when my fiancé had just died yesterday!' the Maou shouted at him. Sara can see the Maou's hand is shaking so hard but he couldn't cry. He is too hurt to cry.

He holds Yuuri's hand, holding it tightly.

'Of course I do… I know it's hard… but look you have everyone around you that support you. Destroying your life like this will not only hurt those around you but also Wolfram. He will be really sad to see you like this, Yuuri…' said Sara.

The double black king didn't say anything.

'We are friend aren't we? You're the one that save me before but you don't want to let me save you this time?' Sara turns around to see the double black king. It surprises him when he sees that Yuuri had turn into his human form. Tears streaming down from his big black eyes. _Finally…he manages to let out the emotion inside him._

Sara smile as he pulls the double black king into his arm.

'It's okay to cry…I'm here, Yuuri' he caressed the double black king's hair, gently patting Yuuri's back to console him.

Heavy rain pour down on them as if portraying how the demon lord feeling right now. Yuuri cried on the Small Shimaron shoulder so hard. He love Wolfram a lot and he miss him terribly right now but he is no longer there.

His wolfram had died.

.

* * *

. (1).

' _I finally caught you, Yuuri' Wolfram hold his hand tightly when he was about to fall down from the cliff._

' _Wolfram!' he calls for the blond prince when he was possessed by the originator._

' _You're the one who came to catch me…' said Yuuri._

' _But you don't want to let me catch you?'_

' _Yuu….ri?' Wolfram was half conscious over the evil originator that had possessed him. Yuuri was calling him. That wimp need him._

' _Yeah…' Yuuri stretches out his hand to reach Wolfram. He grab Yuuri's hand and fall down into his arm._

' _I finally caught you….'_

 _._

* * *

 _._

'King Sara? May I come in?' Conrad knocks the door. He was informed that Yuuri had return to his own room after he had left Yuuri with Sara.

'Come in' said the young king. Conrad enters Yuuri's room.

'He is sleeping' Sara smile. Conrad is relieved that Yuuri finally can sleep properly. Last night they had to take turn watching over the young king. Sometime Yuuri will cry in his sleep, sometime he will shout for Wolfram's name, only to be console by Gunter and Murata.

'I'm sure you're tired, your highness, how about I escort you to your room to rest?' ask Conrad.

'Yeah…that would be nice—'Sara is about to leave, but his hand is held tightly by Yuuri's. The double black king didn't let him go even when he is sleeping. He was that scare is it?

'Ah…it seems that I can't go after all' Sara smile awkwardly to Conrad. He sits beside Yuuri's back. Looking at the sleeping

'I'm sorry, your highness. Should I get you anything then?' ask Conrad.

'It's okay…I'll just rest here. I will call you when he wakes up' said Sara. Conrad excuse himself later, leaving the two young kings alone.

Sara lay down beside the sleeping Yuuri. He touch Yuuri's chest, letting an amount of his power to heal Yuuri. The double black finally breathing evenly.

 _I've always been alone. The only things that can bring warmth into my life, is you, Yuuri._

 _It will take a lot of time for you to completely heal… but until that time, I'll wait for you_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _-End-_

A/N: AHHHH it turns out I'm writing mostly Yuuram /slightly Yuusara at the end! LOL

It shouldn't be this long as it was only a one shot. But I might consider making another fic whether it's Yuuram or Yuusara. It depends. ;p

Thanks for reading, tell me what do you guys think. ^^

(1):

This is a scene from chapter 108 of KKM Manga. ^_^


End file.
